Past Mistakes
by Avio
Summary: Inuyasha has made a mistake by allowing himself to be drawn in by Kikyo yet again! Will he have a chance to make it up to Kagome, or has she made her final decision?
1. Inuyasha's Mistakes

Author's Note: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters

---------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome..." The hanyou whispered into the still air. It had been two weeks since Kagome had left. Two weeks since she had seen Kikyo and him together. Two weeks since he had ever seen Kagome in such pain... Inuyasha shook his head to clear if, snorting impatiently. "Feh, if she wants to run off because of a misunderstanding, let her. She just better not go blaming me about it!" Just then, Shippo, the small fox-demon smacked him over the head with his small palm.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, giving a fierce glare at the child. "You insensitive lout! How come you didn't go after Kagome? How come you didn't bring her back! How come - Oww!" Cutting off his sentence, Shippo rubbed his head where the hanyou had just given a hard smack. The kitsune's eyes filled with tears as he yelled, "You don't have to be so mean, In-u-yasha!"

Inuyasha glared after him as Shippo made his speedy departure, growling low in his throat. He then flopped back down onto the roof, folding his arms under his head, an old habit. "Maybe.. Maybe I was wrong.. Kagome.. You've always returned before.. Why not now?"

But he remembered.. Remembered the look on Kagome's face when she caught him holding Kikyo in his arms. Remembered the tears that gathered in her eyes and slid slowly down her face.. He remembered too clearly...

The hanyou sighed, recalling that day in the woods. It seemed like an eternity ago.. An eternity since Kagome left him to return to her own time through the well. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and him had been walking through the woods after a heavy battle when Inuyasha picked up the scent. He sniffed the air for a moment, an excited glint reaching his eye. "Inuyasha.. What is it?" Kagome asked, sightly alarmed. Instead of answering her, Inuyasha leapt off in the direction of the scent... Her scent.

Kagome had stared off after him, a slight frown on her face. Sango placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering, "Come on, Kagome. Let's get back to the village. He'll find his own way, I'm sure." Kagome nodded and followed her companions back to the hut.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had raced towards the scent of Kikyo, unheeding of the pain he was leaving. He needed to see Kikyo, to talk to her.. to make sure she was okay. That was it. As he reached the end of the scent-trail, he looked around, finally spotting the priestess under a tree. The tree of ages.. Inuyasha reached her in one leap and looked her over from head to toe, checking for any injuries. Kikyo raised a brow at him and smirked slightly, "Is something amiss, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha blinked and took a step back, shaking his head, "No.. I just.."

"You just what? Thought that I may be hurt and you could come rescue me? Did you wish to save me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked relentlessly, giving a bitter laugh. Inuyasha shook his head rapidly, exclaiming, "Kikyo, I promised to protect you and I failed! You'll never know how sorry I am, how sorry that I could not have been there.. How guilty I feel that I let you die! If I could go back and change things you can bet your ass I would!" As he took her by the arm and pulled her into his embrace, he whispered, "I also promised never to let anything else bad happen to you and I damn well intend to keep that promise!"

Kikyo raised her dark eyes to meet golden ones, whispering in the cool night air, "Do you still truly care for me, after all of this time? Is it me who your heart aches for, even when you are in Kagome's presence? Is it me who you long to hold, to touch, even though my body is cold with death? Would you like to feel my lips upon yours, Inuyasha, to kiss me as I long to kiss you?." Inuyasha's eyes softened as he pulled her deeper into his embrace, cradling her cold body. She brought her mouth up to gently press against his, as he returned the kiss. The hanyou's sensitive ears picked up a soft gasp, as he jerked his head free from Kikyo's kiss, to see Kagome standing frozen, tears gathering in her eyes. Just then, she turned from his gaze and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Gah! Kagome! Ka-go-me!" He exclaimed, pulling himself free from Kikyo's embrace as he raced after the girl. "Sit! Sit sit sit!" He heard, just as the enchanted beads pulled tightly around his neck, pulling him down hard to the ground. He lay sprawed in the ground for a few moments. "Kagome.." He lifted himself up from the ground, deciding that now wasn't the best time to go after her. He turned in the direction of Kikyo to see that she, too, had gone. "Women..." He said in disgust, and bounded towards the village where their companions hopefully waited.


	2. Kagome's Decision

Kagome sat on a large rock beside a small stream, pondering to herself. She pulled her knees up to her chin and sighed, looking up into the night sky. "why does he always have to run to Kikyo? Why does he always have to leave me all alone? Just once can't I be selfish... and have him to myself?"

Kagome mumbled to herself and wiped the tears from her face. Looking up at the night sky, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha.. I can't do this anymore.." This love had worn on her, more than she cared to admit to herself.

Loving Inuyasha had become an obsession for her. She hardly ever went back to her own time to see her family, or go to school. Her Grandfather had run out of excuses to tell the school. In result, she was kicked out of her first year of High School. She signed softly to herself. "Nothing is left for me beyond the well. Of course, Mama, Souta, and Grandpa.. But there is nothing more I can do than visit. I can't stay here and watch Inuyasha lust after Kikyo the way he does.." She sighed softly and slid to the ground. Leaning against the rock, she found herself drifting off.

Dawn came sooner than she had anticipated, as Kagome woke up with a start. Groaning slightly, she looked up at the sun, now rising over the mountain. Breathing in the sound of the morning air, She began to cleanse herself in the stream. Dressing quickly, she set off at a quick pace - as far away from Inuyasha as she could get.

"Stupid Inuyasha. You're such a JERK!" She screamed the last word, without realizing it. "Inuyasha, you say?" Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. She turned slowly to see him standing there with his regal posture, Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken trailing behind. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" He smirked, "As if I need to explain myself to a mere human. You forget yourself, girl." Kagome gritted her teeth in frustration.

Sesshomaru took one more look at her, and turned to walk away. "Rin, Jaken, let's go." "Coming!" They said in unison. Sesshomaru slowed his pace, thinking of the stupidity of his brother. The only use he should have had for this young human was hunting the sacred jewel. Now that it was gone, and Naraku defeated, he should have gotten rid of her. He smirked, thinking of the emotion that the hanyou of his father's blood felt toward the woman.

"Sesshomaru! Wait!" Sesshomaru did not heel. "Sesshomaru, please!" He sighed softly and turned to the human. "What is it you want with me, girl?" Kagome panted as she approached them. "Please.. can I join you? I can't stay with Inuyasha anymore! Please.." Her voice held a desperation he hadn't quite heard since Rin was a young girl. He tilted his head curiously. It would surely annoy his younger brother if he were to take this girl with him. Jaken's voice screeched, "Pah! Not another human to abide by. Go on, girl, get out of here!" "Jaken, be quiet." Sesshomaru said quietly. Jaken made a noise of impatience that was quickly dampened when Sesshomaru turned his cold gaze on him. He turned the same gaze on Kagome. "Follow if you must."

With that, he turned and walked out at the same quick pace, Kagome, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un trailing behind him.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, working has been a drag . Review's would be really appreciated! 


End file.
